Many businesses provide technical support to help resolve issues encountered by users, such as customers or employees. For example, a provider of a multi-tenant software platform may provide users with access to various business functionality, such as process and workflow tracking functionality, website creation and hosting functionality, application creation and execution functionality, etc. The provider may employ a case management system through which users of the multi-tenant software platform can submit incident reports of issues relating to the multi-tenant software platform.
The case management system is accessible to agents that can help provide solutions for resolving the incident reports. The case management system uses predefined products, categories, and groups to organize, route, and process incident reports. Because of the static nature of how the case management system organizes, routes, and processes incident reports, groups can run orthogonal to a root cause of an issue. Thus, there is a proliferation of incidents and duplicate effort by agents to resolve the same issue. For example, many incident reports may be related to the same root cause but get routed to different agents to process because the incident reports may not be categorized exactly the same. Thus, computing resources, time, and agent effort is wasted in the duplicate efforts to identify a solution for the same issue.